The Beauty of Friendship
by sparcklecake
Summary: Some stories of Hijikata and Gintoki in High school. This is loosely based off of me and a friend's RL experiences. AU, Crack!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Some stories of Hijikata and Gintoki in High school. This is loosely based off of me and a friend's RL experiences. AU, Crack

**Rating:** K

**Authors note:** This is for my friend who is my inspiration for these stories (also because she told me to write them) Hope you enjoy them!

Gintama does not belong to me

Please R&R

"Hey you bastard come on or we will be late."

"Shut up, I'll leave whenever the hell I want."

It was currently the end of lunchtime and like always Hijikata and Gintoki were the last two in there. Hijikata was still eating hence the dilemma. Gin sighed at his friend and started to leave.

"Hey…HEY!"

"What?"

"….fine I'm coming"

Gin smiled to himself, knowing that by leaving Hijikata would come with him.

"You look like a creeper when you smile to yourself like that."

Gin was about to reply when he noticed that there were no students outside.

'_Damn I didn't think we were in there that long.'_

He started running and looked behind expecting Hijikata to understand and start running as well, but the bastard was just standing there looking at him like an idiot.

"Why are you running?"

"The better question is why are you not? We are going to be late!"

"So, I can just make up some shit."

"Like what?"

"I passed out."

Gin looked at him dumbfounded.

'_Oh my god he can't be-'_

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!"

"Of course."

Gin sighed heavily and walked over to his friend.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to walk with you."

"What happened to 'Oh no I'm gonna be late?'"

"Oh but remember you passed out. So how could I, as your friend, leave you?"

Gin and Hijikata grinned to each other as they walked back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, come back!"

"…"

"I'm not running after you."

"and I'm not coming back!"

"Then just wait or something."

Gin stopped running to wait for Hijikata.

"I swear, why are we always the last ones out?! Oh wait, it's because SOMEONE takes their time!"

"I don't know what you're yelling about but you should stop, you will disturb everyone else."

"I'm done with you!"

"Whoa isn't it usually me saying that?"

"Yeah but that's because you hate everyone."

Hijikata gasped at Gin's statement

"I'll have you know that I love everyone."

"Mhm"

"It hurts that you don't believe me."

"Whatever let's just-"

Gin had stopped talking and ran over to the end of the hallway.

"Hey why did you su- IS THAT A FUCKING DOG?"

"Shh, you will disturb the classes."

"Fuck you."

"You wish"

"Ahh I hate you."

"No, you love me."

Hijikata sighed and decided to ignore Gin and instead crouched down so he could pet the dog.

"He's got a collar so he's got to belong to someone."

"Yeah, We should probably take him out of the building."

Gin and Hijikata walk outside with Gin leading the way while holding onto the dog.

"I kind of don't want to leave him."

"Gin"

"But look at him, he's lonely."

To emphasize this Gin crouched down and brought up the dogs face next to his, while pouting, and looked up at Hijikata.

"..GIN"

"I know but-WAH"

The dog had decided Gin was his new playmate so he jumped on him and proceeded to lick his face.

"Haha see he wants me to sta- Hey where are you going?"

Hijikata had walked past Gin ignoring him and the dog.

"To class"


	3. Chapter 3

"I really hate tornado drills."

"Really? I kind of like them."  
"Why?"

"Well we get to go out into the hallway with about 50 other students, making everything hot, and curl up into ourselves while having to talk very quietly or not at all, for about 15 minutes. What's not to like?"

"Okay I get it smartass. No one likes them."

"No I just said I did."

Gin was confused

"But weren't you being sarcastic?"

"No, I was completely serious. I love all that shit."

"Huh you get weirder the more I hang out with you."

"Ah but alas you still hang out with me."

"Haha"

-10 Minutes later-

"Ugh I'm so happy that's over."

"Yeah I think everyone is."

"Hijikata told me he likes the drills."

"Huh? Hey is that true?"

"What are you talking about Gintoki? I absolutely hate tornado drills."

Gin stopped in his tracks and just looked at Hijikata, who also stopped to look back at Gin and smile.

"You're really gullible."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it, I give up, I'm done with life."

"Noo Hijikata hang in there, I believe in you!"

"No it's over, I can't do it."

"Pull yourself together man, You can do it."

"But I only have 5 pages done and I have to do 10."

"It's okay you can make it."

"But it's due next week."

"..Well you're already half-way done, just 5 more and you have a week to do it. You got this."

"You're right…I think I'll just do 8 pages."

"Hey just do the 10."

"Shh 8 will suffice."

Hijikata did the 8 pages but in the end had to redo the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh I'm so bored"

"Yeah me too"

"Well then why don't you two do your work?"

Gin and Hijikata look up to see their teacher standing behind them.

"We will…eventually."

"I'll do it later."

The teacher sighed at their answers but knew they would get the work done, so she just left them alone to do their own thing.

"You know, if it was anyone else she would probably send them to the office."

"Yeah but we're her favorites, and also the two best students."

"It's funny because we are the laziest too."

"Haha I know!...I wonder how I've made it this far?"

"Your procrastination"

"Huh? Isn't procrastination the reason I would fail?"

"You work really hard at the last minute and get it all done. Your paper is an example of that."

"Oh god don't mention that."

"Hahaha I forgot you had to redo it."

"Like 5 fucking times. I don't get why she wouldn't just take the damn thing and fail me if I did something wrong."

"Pfft..Because she believed in you..haha"

"Will you stop laughing? It's not that funny!"

"Oh but it is, you're face when she gave you that paper back and told you to redo it was priceless."

"I seriously hate you."

"Haha keep telling yourself that."


End file.
